The Dragones's 1st heat?
by joel5673
Summary: Occurs 2-3 months after Eragon finds Saphira and leaves his town.What happens when she goes into heat for the first time?My 1st fic.Don't be too harsh.Furry,scaly,YIFF REVIEW


What will happen when Saphira suddenly runs off into the forest to satisfy her needs?Tags:M/F, dragoness, Human, Fanfiction, anal, vaginal, oral, First time

* * *

><p>Eragon felt lonely. It had been five months since the ra'zak had ripped his uncle, and his life out of his hands and his bitter quest for revenge was sitting by the campfire after a particularly hard sparring session with Brom. Battered and bruised, but satisfied that Brom was as hurt as he was,he sat by the fire and ate whatever was left of his food.<p>

Eragon cared not about its taste, only filling his mind flashed back to how the ra'zak had tortured his uncle, what would he had done if he rushed back to the farm in time and on how Brom and himself fled like rats after seeing that horrid scene.  
>Silently, he cursed everything that had happened to him and how unlucky he was to others. Wondering what else was left for him to live on. Saphira, able to sense a change in his emotion, felt all this too, and understood. Just as she could understand every part of his being, she understood his agony, felt his pain and probed at his questions thinking of answers when he were to consult her.<p>

But that night was different. For ever since the day before, she had felt a strange heat and need in her sex, not knowing herself that she had reached her first estrus cycle; a time period when all female dragons go into heat. She had begun to see eragon differently, not as her rider of herself or like a ''little one'' as she normally see. But, as a potential mate, strong and definitely well-endowed knowing his size from the baths they had together. With her mind on this, the heat unbearable as it reaches its peak, her calm and mature demeanor vanished. With a high pitched trill, she bounded off into the forest knowing full well what she had planned to do, may bring forth the end of their relationship with eragon not seeing her the way he used to ever again and not wanting so, she has decided to deal with the itch the only way she know how.

Eragon looked at Brom quizzically, wondering what in Algaesia just happened. Brom shrugged in response, closing off his mind, sealing all thought from eragon. But he knew what was going on deep in his mind. Chuckling as he reminisces the time his Saphira was going into heat for the first time.  
>Now, he wanted eragon to experience this 'spectacular' event for himself as a dragon rider (pun intended). Cautiously, with a stern voice full of wisdom as his teacher, he instructed Eragon to go after saphira realizing she might be in trouble, and not to come back until he and she were <em>satisfied.<em>Eragon had absolutely no idea what Brom meant but followed his instructions, sprinting off in the direction Saphira went.

Finding her was quite easy, as it was obvious that an overly trampled trail of grass and large clawed footprints were more than enough to show signs of a particular dragon of his. He started to feel saphira's unblocked thoughts, he felt really weird, as a mixture of emotion, pleasure and pain. He reached a clearing, to his surprise. His jaw dropped as a scene of his dragoness playing with herself came into view. Eragon tripped and landed hard on the undergrowth hoping she had not sensed or heard him. Thankfully, she was too distracted.

Eragon stood behind some bushes, watching as his, rather hot dragoness, played with herself, sprawled over the forest floor letting out small growls and other sounds which eragon never thought were his dragon's, he started to grow erect, young yet well-endowed, his thick cock being slightly over 7 and a half inches long. He started to take off his clothes and started to stroke his erect manhood, synchronizing with saphira as she used her tongue to stimulate her cunny, using her claws to spread it wider, and using her tongue to drive it deep into her hot wet cunny, stimulating it her best as it ached with desire for a strong male to take her.

His mind was left unprotected, as he imagined her tongue as his cock, rubbing and stroking feverishly, he wanted to finish with his dragoness but just could not take too long, he let out a grunt and sprayed his hot gooey cum all over the ground. Saphira, snapping out of her delirium, snapped her head at the sound of her rider and their minds touched. Noticing Eragon and looking through his thoughts, she turned away in embarrassment and tried to crawl away while eragon ran towards her, still naked and sensitive from his previous release. The blue dragon let out a primal roar of lust and anger, but she thought… it was her little one; she can't hurt him for this. She has displayed herself, and a male has accepted, it was the dragon's way.

Eragon stroked her neck lovingly, whispering of his love for her not just as a rider, but a mate. Saphira was still shocked, as he repeated, his gentle voice, soothing and calm. She stopped struggling and bowed submissively. She has just accepted her mate-to-be…

With a trembling voice, she just said.

"Lick me"

Eragon went around, lying down on his dragon's belly and hovered over her wet pussy. Saphira watched in anticipation as he started to nibble on her clit, Saphira moaned in pleasure as their minds touched and started to blend with each other, Saphira placed her snout over his now erect manhood and started to suckle on his raw and sensitive cock. They pleasured each other and muttered words of encouragement to each other, on how good it feels. Her wet juices tasted like honey with spices, giving it a tangy taste, venturing every bit of her now leaking cunt. Without warning, he used his fingers and pressed his mouth into the depth of her pussy. Saphira squeaked and started to deep throat eragon's large cock, even larger up close than what she normally seen, his pre-cum flooding her throat, she hummed in her throat, that was the last straw, Eragon grunted and his cock started to convulse and flood her insides of her mouth with hot creamy cum, his dragoness remained helpless as she could not swallow in time and his cum gushed around her muzzle. His tongue ravaged her inner depths and cheekily, eragon inserted two fingers into the dragoness's tail hole and started thrusting in and out, Saphira's eyes widened at his ministrations and could feel her climax approaching, before long, her cunny released a large amount of sweet tangy tasting liquid, eragon tried his best to drink that sweet tasting honey but after a while, he realized that he could drown in it, hence drinking the best he could.

While this happened, their links as dragon and rider, became something more… now they could feel each other without the need of close proximity. Their links have started to merge, all they need to do was to mate as mates.

Eragon flipped over and flopped onto the ground, standing quickly as his dragoness hummed in pleasure and happiness. Without knowing, saphira turned over, front paws lowered to the ground, her back paws and tail curled in a submissive position, waiting for him to take her. Eragon watched her still needy cunt, dripping with juices he consumed, he thought.. This was his dragoness now, and this is mine. He will take his prize, just her in this submissive position made him hard. He grabbed her flanks and she started to whimper, lined over her back and adjusted. He pushed his sensitive meat into her, realizing how lubricated she was, began to push and felt a barrier. They looked at each other and he told her it might hurt.

She said 'for you… it's worth'.

He simply nodded, pulled out slowly and thrusted in forcefully, breaking her hymen in a single thrust. She felt so filled by her rider, she could not believe that her rider was riding her. Eragon started to fuck her mercilessly, not caring on her pains and they soon faded and turned into pleasure. Eragon flipped her over and turned missionary, thrusting deeper than he could ever do. It felt much better than her tongue, for his cock felt alive, throbbing and filled with life giving seed. She wanted that seed, not caring whether she could turn gravid, she just wanted his love and his loyalty as a mate. Eragon rammed harder as saphira roared in pleasure, he was almost reaching his climax when he inserted his digits into her tail hole again. Saphira struggled against that ministrations again but the fingers started to slip in and out. Smiling to himself, he slid his cock out and starting to pound her tail hole. Saphira squealed in pain, the link between them growing stronger, feeling pain from saphira, he started to insert his digits into her hot vulva again, teasing the dragoness. She felt a mix of emotions, going mad from eragon. Her tiny tail hole was tight, too tight in fact, he thought he was going to be crushed until he stopped and told her to relax. Saphira obliged completely surrendered herself. Eragon smiled and continued to pound into her tight hole. Saphira looked down at her 'little one' apparently, he wasn't so little after all, smiling to herself as she roared and climax on his fingers, while she climaxed, her tail hole tightened and eragon, not able to hold back anymore, exploded in her tail hole, sending his cum deep into saphira.

He grabbed her muzzle and kissed her deeply, saying how much he loved her. He followed saphira into the nearby river and clean each other, understanding brom's hint of both of them being satisfied.

Their relationship strengthened and now they were mates.

* * *

><p>Story kindly edited by an IRL friend of mine,EvraMalygos people suggested to me that the next chapter should be about brom,when his saphira went through her first ,what do ya guys think?<p> 


End file.
